1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to remotely controlled devices for controlling access through gates.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art.
Devices for remotely opening and closing gates and doors are known in the art, as are devices for remotely locking gates and doors. Presently, electrically operated gate opening and closing devices are in widespread use. These gate opening and closing devices are of limited use for preventing persons from entering or exiting, because the devices do not actually lock the free-swinging end of the gate adjacent to the fence post. Therefore, particularly with a wide gate which may be easily bent, a person may merely push or pull the free-swinging edge of a closed gate enough to pass through. Separate remotely-controlled locking devices are often installed on such gates to solve this problem. A person requiring remotely controlled opening, closing, and locking will, therefore, be forced to purchase a rather expensive remotely controlled locking device in addition to the likewise expensive remotely-controlled gate opening and closing device.
It would be advantageous to devise a simple and inexpensive apparatus which adapts existing gate opening and closing devices to lock the free-swinging end of the gates on which the devices are installed.